Conventional production closure panel hemming operations utilize a belt conveyor for transferring parts, nested metal panels, into and out from a hemming machine. In such an operation, there is little flexibility as part flow is limited to inline flow, both sides of the hemming machine must be open and accessible, a drop stop is used to stop the part along the conveyor for hemming and a lifter is required to get the hemmed part back on the belt conveyor. In addition, there is significant cost associated with the belt units, drop stop, and lifter.
The present invention provides flexibility of part flow, reduces cycle time, and provides cost savings.